Poison and Wine
by Loversflame
Summary: RoyalShipping- After becoming Hell Kaiser , Zane not only became cruel in dueling, he became a monster in all aspects of his life. Fallen so far into darkness, he became unable to remember what it was like to see the light, only holding on to his remaining humanity because of one pesky memory, A pesky memory that he no longer loves...but always will.
1. Memories

**Poison and Wine**

Based on the song 'Poison and Wine' By The Civil Wars

_You only know what I want you to  
I know everything you don't want me to  
Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine  
You think your dreams are the same as mine_

_Ooh, I don't love you but I always will  
Ooh, I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will  
I always will_

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back  
The less I give, the more I get back  
Ooh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don't have a choice but I still choose you_

_Ooh, I don't love you but I always will  
Ooh, I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will  
Ooh, I don't love you but I always will_

_I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will  
I always will, I always will, I always will  
I always will, I always will_

The waves crashed against the dock, mist filled the air around her. She stood alone. But she didn't always. There was a time when that whenever she stood here, he was by her side. He would protect her. Listen to her. Guide her. Stand by her side, and wipe away her tears. Not any more though. Now he was gone. He didn't just leave her though. He left himself. Somewhere along the road, he got hurt and she wasn't there, his strength faded away, and so did he.

It wasn't so long ago that they were living in a fairy tale. She touched her jaw line and remembered his subtle kisses he would always place there. As the breeze from the crash of the waves hit her she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, as a tear left her eye, remembering how he use to hold her from behind and keep her safe and warm. One tear always led to more tears these days though. With each tear she would remember what he would say whenever even a single tear left her eyes. He would hold her close, look her in the eyes, and gently wipe away her tear with his right thumb and say.

"_You don't need to cry, tears are expressions of the sad and lonely, but I will always be here to make you smile and no matter what I will never let you be alone."_

But where was he now? What happened to that heart felt promise. She was sad now, she was surrounded by people who cared about her all the time but she felt so alone. Where was he now?

"What happened to you Zane?" She cried out to the crashing ocean which flooded her mind with memories.

* * *

_Flashback- 2 months prior_

_She stood on a balcony on the 25__th__ floor of five star hotel. She gazed out at the beautiful scenery before her. Palm trees all around, and a shimmering ocean before a brightly colored sunset. The smells were divine and the fresh warm summers breeze caressed her skin. _

_It was just about time now. She had a celebration to attend down on the 2__nd__ floor. She and all of her other friends and of course her brother Atticus had been invited to fly out to the Bahamas to join Zane in a huge celebration for winning his 100__th__ duel in the pro leagues. 100 duels in 3 months was so over the top in her mind, he had to have been dueling at least twice a day to manage that, but that was Zane and his manager was over the moon about it he even had spared no expense in taking care of them. he paid for everyone to get really nice dress clothes for the event and for their first class flight out here._

_She hadn't seen Zane in nearly 3 months, not since he left duel academy and left on his tour. She wasn't sure of anything but when he had left they were pretty close. She was almost sure he cared for her the same way she cared for him. None the less though she was both super excited to see him and nervous at the same time._

'_he probably found a beautiful pro dueler girl and fell in love with her though' she thought_

_It was now or never though, she knew everyone would be waiting by the elevator for her by now. She walked to the mirror to make sure she still looked okay. It certainly was a stunning dress they bought for her. She didn't really get much input on it though; she was told it was picked out in advance for her. She was sure Atticus had something to do with it. It was a sleeveless sky blue gown with a Swarovski crystal once inch trim across the top. It was a fitted gown across her bodice but at her waist it flowed out toward the back. It was simply elegant. She wished she had brought a necklace and a bracelet to go with it, but how was she to know she would wear such a dress. 'oh well' she though as she slipped on her silver heels and went for the door. _

_Looking down the hallway to the elevator she noticed that everyone was already gone. 'Figures' she thought there was to be a great banquet down stairs as well, it figured that the boys would all go rushing towards the food. It was fine thought it wasn't like she needed to have 5 escorts anyways. She was an independent woman and she would be fine. _

_As she reached the second floor she could hear the music playing behind the big oak doors and the sounds of feet dancing across the dance floor, and of course the sound of Jayden yelling "Get your game on" She placed her hand on the door in preparation to open the door when she heard her favorite song come on; I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith, and then the voice of the DJ. "Alright everyone I'm going to slow things down a bit, so get with that special someone and enjoy the dance."_

_She paused and debated on going in, she loved the song but she always dreamed of dancing with someone she really cared about with this song, she knew if she walked it Chazz would come running and she wouldn't want to make a scene by saying no. instead she decided to enjoy the music from outside. As she pulled her hand back from the door she suddenly felt her wrist be pulled to her right and a strong arm fell to her waist. _

"_Zane…." She uttered as she looked up to see a pair a stealing blue eyes staring back at her. _

"_You weren't thinking of skipping out on my party were you?" _

_She hadn't seen him in months, she didn't even get to see him when their plane landed. But here he was standing inches from her. Hand on her waist and the other wrapped gently around hers and staring into her eyes. It was like one of her crazy dreams but it was so real this time. _

"_Alexis..?" he questioned again to pull her out of her gazing thoughts. _

"_Oh! I'm sorry I just, I just…." Unable to finish her thought Zane cut in. " You just didn't want to have to dance with Chazz?"_

"_Yea, pretty obvious hu?"_

"_You sure I hear he is madly in love with you these days?"_

"_He just thinks he loves me and besides he's not really my type."_

"_Hm" was Zane's big response to that as he began to guide her toward the big doors one more time. "Well I am in need of a dancing partner and I do know how much you love this song, so would it be too much to ask if I might have this dance?" he asked as he took a step back and offered her his hand in a slight bow._

_It felt like a romance novel and as much as she tried to act tough all the time this was the kind of thing that made her heart skip a beat. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled as she took his hand and allowed him to escort her through the great doors. _

_Hundreds of eyes fell upon the duo as they walked through the doors. They made their way to the center of the room and Zane once again bowed and extended his hand for her to accept, she giggled a school girl smile as she took his hand and their bodies fell into place. _

_He then motioned for the DJ to restart the song for him; after all it was his party. _

_Atticus smiled and gave several thumbs up and made a few cat calls as tough this was his plan the whole time. Jayden even stopped dueling long enough to stare in shock. He hadn't really ever thought of Alexis in that way but seeing her with Zane did make him think. Chazz stood arms cross and couldn't decide on whether to be angry or sad. Syrus was just so happy for his big bro and Bastion now understanding that Alexis was meant for Zane maturely looked around for another girl to dance with for the evening._

_Alexis was beginning to feel the pressure around being with Zane, he was famous and all eyes were always on him, he seemed so calm with it though, it was beginning to freak her out a bit though, even though dancing with him to this song was like a dream come true, she began to tense with the pressure. _

_Zane seemed to notice her tension and pulled her hand to his chest and left it to rest there and placed his hand behind her neck and motioned for her to stop looking down and to look him in the eyes. "Its fine lexi, they don't matter, it's just you and me okay."_

_Her heart began to flutter; she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She knew if it wasn't then it was now obvious she more than just cared for Zane, she was in love with him. The months apart meant nothing. This moment was an accumulation of feelings built up over the years. If anything the months apart only served to strengthen the feeling pent up for so long. Looking into his eyes she knew without a doubt he felt the same. _

_Cameras were flashing left and right, reporters were inching closer trying to sneak the microphones closer and closer hoping to get even a snippet of what they were saying; but for the first time all night Alexis didn't even notice them. The only pressure she was feeling now was the pressure of his eyes on hers. "Lexi…I might kiss you?"_

"_I might be bad at it"_

"_That's not possible" his whispered as he leaned in and felt the warmth of her lips for the first time._

* * *

"ALEXIS!" screamed a familiar voice from the other end of the dock. "YOU NEED TO COME BACK A STORM IS BREWING!"

Atticus was right she blinked a few times and looked again at the ocean, the waves were increasing in size and the storm clouds were threatening, the wind was whipping through the air. How had she not noticed it before? Was she so zoned out that she really didn't notice. Or was it more that she didn't care anymore. When did she stop caring? She couldn't remember.

"LEXI PLEASE COME BACK!" screamed her brother as he started running out onto the dock after her. "ITS NOT SAFE, YOU JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL YOU NEED TO BE RESTING."

'The hospital?' she thought to herself. 'Why was I in the hospital? 'When did I leave?' She looked down at herself only to realize she was still in a hospital gown, her feet were bare and she still had the IV hook ups attached to her right arm.

Just then she felt her brother's hand wrap around her arm. "Lex you're bleeding again you need to go back to the infirmary!" 'Bleeding?' she thought, she looked down where her brother had gazed there was blood soaking through her gown by her abdomen. 'Why don't I feel pain?' she thought

As her brother began pulling her back across the dock, they heard a loud crash and a huge wave rose up beside them and crushed them underneath its power.

_I don't love you!_

_But I always will_

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter I plan on having the next up within 2 days. I would like to give thanks to where its needed. Of course to The Civil wars for the inspiration brought by their song. To A Walk to Remember because i borrow a few of their lines. Also as if it wasn't obvious I own nothing.

Please review tell me what you guys think so far, reviews are the food of writers we need it to live.

Just as a heads of this story will have some darker sides to it, there will be times the characters will be OOC please bare with me though. Also i really recommend listening to the song Poison and Wine, it helps set a mood and its just a really nice melody.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

Thanks yal and as always

L3VE

LOVERSFLAME


	2. Zane

Chapter 2

Zane

...

A black coat hung on the back of a large steel door, the room was darkened by the numerous blinds blocking out the light from the windows. A small electronic clock sat the side of a large bed; and read 5:18 am. In the bed lay a woman of no significance. Her face was simple, her body looked like any other mildly attractive woman's body, and her hair was a completely unmemorable color. She was just a woman; a simple and unmemorable by all standards woman. She lay with no clothes face down on the bed, covered mostly by sheets. Beside her the bed was empty.

Across the room though stood a blue haired shirtless man, a man lost in thought. He looked across the room to the woman who lay in his bed. He had no idea who she was. He was sure that at some point she told him her name, but he really didn't care at all, so he never remembered it. In fact he was sure he forgot it before she even finished telling him it. She was nothing to him; she only served to fill a void he felt deep inside him. Not just her though, there were many nameless and faceless woman who only served for this purpose. Though at the end of the night, they never satisfied him the way he longed for. He just couldn't seem to remember how to fill his need. These women made him feel something they gave a nice temporary relief. But why could he fill the void?

He kept a small lock box in his desk, and every now and then he would open it up and pull out a picture held inside. The image depicted a beautiful girl whom he could never forget. He remembered that at one point she seemed to make him happy. There were many times he had gone to her again and attempted to relive the feeling, which he could not remember, but knew he once had. He failed though. The last time he saw her, all he felt was rage, anger, pain, and annoyance. Why had she made him feel things before, he couldn't stand her. She wanted to change him and she always prattled on about needless things. It was so frustrating, being unable to feel something, but remembering that it felt good, but so unaware of what the feeling was.

He leaned against the wall and just held the photo in his hand. He shouldn't care for her, it made no sense to. He couldn't stand her right? No matter what he thought and no matter what he would say, he could feel it deep down inside himself he knew he could never stop caring for this girl, and he would always feel the need to protect her. Suddenly he could hear movement coming from the bed, the strange woman was awakening.

As the woman began to stretch and sit up she immediately started looking for Zane. As soon as she saw a glimpse of him, her vision was suddenly impaired by a thud of clothes tossed at her head.

"Get dressed and leave." Ordered Zane

"Excuse me?" she retorted in shock as she removed the clothes from her head and began to dress.

"Are you as deaf as you are pathetic? Get dressed and leave." he said mockingly

She pulled her pants on and slid off the bed. "God you're terrible, you know last night when you took me back here to your room I thought maybe you were just the quite type but now I get it, you just used me, and to think I thought I was special to get the chance to be with the great Zane Truesdale."

He laughed darkly "Did it really take you that long to figure that out? And if you're special it's only in your own head, as far as I can tell your nothing more than a pathetic fan girl who's only redeeming quality is that you're of the female gender and you happened to be standing the closet to me when I decided I was bored." He took a step toward her and smirked "I pity the next man your with, he will feel just if not more disappointed and disgusted than I do right now"

Tear began to fill her blank eyes "I wish I never laid eyes on you!" she screamed as she grabbed her bag and ran toward the door. She then paused when she saw the photo in his hand. "Oh is that ugly tramp the one you really want? Well if she is lucky she will never have the misfortune." She snapped as she reached for the door knob to leave. As she did she felt a harsh pressure against her body as she went crashing to the ground behind her.

"NEVER SPEAK OF ALEXIS THAT WAY!" he shouted as he raised a fist to her.

Before his fist could collide he heard a knock at the door, and then it suddenly opened and in walked his new manager he hired after firing shroud, Darken Forbes. "Mr. Truesdale if you don't mind you have a 6:30 meeting with the press about your plans for the next year until the new duel championships start."

He hated press conferences but his manager insisted since there were always so many negative rumors going on about Zane, Forbes thought it best if they took a more proactive approach since he would not be allowed to compete in the Pros anymore if he got too much bad publicity. "Fine, I will get dressed and be right now." He huffed and began to walk towards his closet; he then suddenly remembered the girl and paused. "Oh and Forbes before you go, please take the trash out" as he motioned to the girl on the floor.

His manager rolled his eyes and extended his hand to the terrified girl on the floor. This was too typical of Zane. "Come girl! We have to get you cleaned up and discus a few things before you can go." He told her as he escorted her out of Zane's apartment.

Zane stood in his closet motionless for a time. He couldn't understand why he got so mad at that trash he just had removed. All it said was that Alexis was an ugly tramp, he didn't really agree on that statement but it's not like he should really care anyways right. But then again he did find himself staring at her picture quite often.

"Enough of this" he said to himself as he went to his lock box pulled out the picture once again. He was so sick of this feeling he got every time he saw her picture, or even thought of her. He stormed over to the nearest window and tossed out her photo. He then turned back to his closet and prepared for the day.

But the feeling didn't leave him. He still felt annoyed. As he pulled on his black jacket he looked to his open window where he had just tossed the photo. It was gone, taken by the wind and never to ruin his day again. Now he just felt a sense of regret.

Oh well he thought as he walked away and made his way down to the first floor.

There at the bottom of the stair well was his manager and several eager reporters, all waiting for him to say a few words. Annoyed as ever he went to please his manager and speak to the annoying reporters.

"Zane Zane over here?" shouted all the reporters at once.

It was always like this, couldn't they for once just stand quietly and just wait for him to say what he said he would and be done with it. He thought he might test the thought this time around, and even though his manager would point to a reporter and allow them to ask their question, Zane would simply ignore it. Finally they all silenced themselves and just waited, as he wanted.

He smirked and then spoke. "Now that your all done screaming we can proceed. You want to know what I'm going to do while I wait for the next pro duel season. I plan on….." he trailed off unable to finish his statement as he was in shock at what he saw. Pinned to the nearest street light pole by the wind was the photo he tossed out. It was like it was staring him in the eye, haunting him. Then suddenly he had a change of plans. He jerked his head and set his gaze on the reporters once more and finished his statement. "I plan on paying a visit to my old school, Duel academy. It appears I have unfinished business."

* * *

sorry for the short chapter but anything more really just falls into the next chapter. Please Review, NO FLAMES please, if you don't like, great news it turns out free will is a god given right and you don't have to read my story.

If you like it though please review and keep reading 


End file.
